Frat Boy
by wildblueyonder6
Summary: Sam thinks he wants to join a fraternity.  Is he worried about the initiation?  Probably not. Contains spanking.  Please don't read if this offends you.  Not making any money.


Title: Frat Boy

Author: Wildblueyonder6

Characters/Pairings: Sam Winchester,

Prompt: Sam, Stanford, Frat paddle

Implement: Frat paddle

Summary: Sam thinks he wants to join a fraternity. Is he worried about the initiation?

Word Count: 1995

Warnings: None

Sam initially had no inclination of joining a fraternity. He was already in a fraternity he would rather not be a part of, _hunting._ Maybe not quite Greek, more a Latin thing. Although he doubted there was a frat called Vade Retro Satana. He would have fit right in there.

And in terms of hanging with ingrates, who wanted to torment him, degrade him and make his life miserable? Well, his name was Winchester. Whatever mayhem his father didn't do, his brother picked up the slack on. John - Sam couldn't forgive, the man was a pain in the ass. But Dean? Well he was an ass too, but he was his brother. It was okay for a man's brother to dick around with you and make your life a holy hell. It was what being a brother was all about.

Which brought him back to fraternities. Brotherhood. Secret societies. Well, Sam had more than enough secrets to last four lifetimes. Nope, didn't need it, didn't want it. And the only brotherhood he cared about was Dean.

But it turned out that fraternities wanted Sam.

His GPA was impressive, and there were always a certain amount of scholarship students who were invited to pledge. Maybe it made the rich guys feel better? Maybe it was political? Sam didn't know or didn't care but the offers kept coming and the perks were kinda nice.

Better housing. Good parties. While Sam was not a party animal, he enjoyed a few drinks now and again. It certainly wasn't a status thing for Sam, but having any kind of status and not being looked down upon as a step up from trailer trash, well that aspect held a bit of allure. But it was the networking potential that actually seemed most logical. Sam's present networking contacts included where he could find best ammo, the most archaic books ever written. Hell, he even knew a guy who could hook you up with an RPG. Not skills often needed for a lawyer. And finally, there were girls. Gaggles of gorgeous, long legged sorority girls who were looking for fraternity boys.

Sex was something that no one could pass up, not even Sam Winchester.

And Sam was sex on a stick, women loved him, sorority girls wanted nothing more to sleep with him. There were some frat boys who wanted Sam Winchester more than the girls did! Sam's slight blush, brief shake of his head and brilliant smile told them he wasn't into boys but that didn't stop the interest. And it only made the girls want him more. And girls? Well, Sam was 18 and horny and looking for some action. A nice girl. A nice girl who liked sex would be awesome. A sorority girl would be even better. But to do that he had to pledge. Because sorority girls only fucked with fraternity boys…sad but true.

The pledging initiation thing? He figured there was nothing they could do that he hadn't been through. PT? He could run rings around anyone at this campus. He could out crunch, out push up any man on the football team. Sir, yes, sir. Fucking automatic response. Sam was so conditioned to saying yes, sir that he didn't even realize he said it half the time. It was stupid to call an upperclassman,_ sir_ but hey, he'd done stupider things and if it meant he might get a little midnight action? Well, no harm, no foul. Drinking just to get drunk? Well, he'd done that before too. The goofy looking hat? That bothered him some but some fraternities didn't resort to stupid looking hats, they had other methods of a pledge proving his worth.

Sam decided to pledge a fraternity based on not wearing the stupid looking hat.

He was not wearing a beanie.

He checked them out, did the research, made sure there were no beanies and chose Delta Kappa Epsilon. They didn't have a house and while initially a house had seemed like a good idea, the thought of being trapped with a bunch of boys he didn't know was far more worrisome than he thought. Hiding knives and guns was touchy at best and no matter how badly Sam wanted to leave hunting there were parts of that lifestyle he would never be able to leave behind.

Besides they seemed like a nice enough bunch of kids and if he wanted to make a break from his family and experience college then he might as well do it all the way.

"Hey Winchester!"

Sam turned toward the dark haired curly haired freshman that he met during the Deke open house. Sam racked his brain for a moment, "Josh right…Josh Marshall."

"Yeah, you stoked about tonight?"

Sam thought for a moment, he had a Chemistry assignment due and Josh wasn't in that class. "Tonight?"

"Yeah, dude. The super secret indoctrination into the Dekes. Don't tell me you forgot?"

Truthfully, Sam had. The fraternity thing was a whim. He wanted it, but Stanford was about school and getting away from Dad and hell yeah, even Dean and Chemistry was what he needed to be working on.

"I dunno, been thinking about it. Maybe I'll just, you know, back out."

"Winchester – you're a shoo in. It'll be fun. Don't tell me your worried about the pledging thing? Is it the hazing? Big boy like you worried about some creepy Pledge Master?" Josh laughed, the laugh of a kid just having fun and maybe that was what turned Sam's head around.

Sam smiled and it slowly morphed into a grin as innocent as Josh's laugh. "Believe me Josh, I'm an not worried about pledging. I mean, what are they gonna do at this super secret ceremony. Kill a bunny? Make me drink till I puke? Spank me? – Dude it's gonna be a piece of cake."

Josh laughed, clapped Sam on the back. "I dunno Winchester, I hear that the Pledge Master wields a hard paddle."

Sam did laugh then. Belly laughing hard and deep. Christ, he was going to get spanked by someone other than John Winchester.

Well, fuck a duck.

XXXX

Believe it or not, they actually put sacks over their heads, as if not seeing makes it so much scarier. Josh sat next to Sam and although Sam couldn't see him, he could hear his breathing rapid and shallow. The kid was scared.

Sam sighed.

His hands were tied behind his back in what might possibly have been the worse knot that Sam had ever had the privilege to be tied into and he had a fucking sack on his head.

Frightening.

They put the pledges in the back of a van to a _secret _location. Sam paid attention to where they are going, it was easy enough to count in his head and feel for lefts and rights. Just when he really wanted to hate his father and his damn training exercises. a weird situation like this would come up and he found himself utilizing his skills automatically. He was pretty sure they would up in a shack well back in the woods off campus. Sam had scoped out most of the campus and surrounding area just out of instinct. It kind of pissed him off that his father was still dictating his moves even when he is 1500 miles away, give or take a thousand miles, depending on where he and Dean were.

The Dekes walked the pledges in and forced them to kneel on the floor in their skivvies which almost cracked Sam up. There was a kid next to him who was almost sobbing with worry. Josh had been thrown in line at the end of the line. If Sam didn't think that laughing would have been inappropriate he would've been laughing his ass off. Kneeling in his underwear with a hood on his head and a rope that he could get out if in 15 seconds was really funny.

Then came the serious part.

"Pledges arise!"

Sam stood easily although he could hear the pledges around him struggle between their hands being tied and blinded with the hood. He shook his head. So damn dumb.

There's some mumbo jumbo about discipline and brotherhood and facing your own fears. Now Sam did giggle. Facing his fears? Underwear, rope and a sack over his head?

_Terrifying shit this pledging business. _

Then they were told to "Assume the position." Each pledge was tipped over a corresponding chair. Just a regular chair nothing all that bad and being tipped over butt in the air was nothing new to Sam. Then the Pledge Master started at the front of line of six boys.

Only six pledges have been deemed worthy of whatever physical punishment the Grand Puba thought he needed to be met out. To prove their fidelity, their worth, their trustworthiness and their inner strength.

Sam couldn't see but he sure heard the first kid get whacked.

Sam's been spanked by a belt before, Dad had a mean belt whoopin' style, this wasn't a belt. It was surely not a hand so paddle it was.

Sam heard the paddle, and it_ was _a paddle he was sure, slap the boy two down from him. He could tell it was not a paddleball paddle, the kind with the little red ball and stretchy rubber band, because Dad had one of those that he broke over Dean's ass once. They were thin and hurt like hell but the sound they made was distinctive.

Sam remembered that damn paddleball paddle. He had gotten spanked with it first, then Dean. The paddle didn't make it past Dean's hard ass. It didn't mean that Sam didn't memorize the sound of that paddle on his own ass, or the sting of the thin wood.

Both Sam and Dean vowed they would never ask for that stupid paddleball game again.

It was probably one of those old school paddles thick with holes in them to eliminate wind resistance. Boy number one grunted at first and a few minutes into the paddling he's yipping. He didn't cry or anything but Sam figured the kid was barely holding on by the sound of it. Sam could hear the kid didn't step away from the chair and for whatever reason, the Pledge Master felt he has been spanked enough.

"You have proven yourself worthy, pledge Number One."

The kid before Sam yelled like a fucking banshee. Kid had probably never felt anything harder than Charmin on his ass. Sam doubted he would make it because it's always about the stoic taking of punishment when it comes to pledges.

He was right.

"You have proven yourself unworthy, pledge Number Two."

The boy was drug off to a discard pile or whatever.

Then they got to Sam. Sam didn't move, didn't yelp, didn't even grunt. That just seemed to piss the Pledge Master off.

Because this was about humiliation and intimidation and Sam just couldn't find leaning over a chair in his skivvies humiliating. In terms of intimidation? His father was John Fucking Winchester. He and intimidation had met. Which wasn't to say it didn't hurt, especially when the Pledge Master decided to take off the kid gloves and really whaled on Sam's butt. But Sam didn't break, didn't move. The Pledge Master stopped with a really hard spank. He was breathing hard and Sam figured he probably in his all of Pledge Master experience never had pledge NOT break at all.

But he had never met Sam Winchester. Sam had been spanked by a fucking pro.

"You have proven yourself worthy pledge Number Three"

The funny part was Sam never joined the Delta Kappa Epsilon; Josh did though. It turned out while they didn't have beanies they did have a stupid bow tie. Sam may have been a college boy, but he was a Winchester too. There were some things that are just sacred and a bow tie?

Not in this lifetime.

End.


End file.
